W poszukiwaniu medalionu cudów
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Rzecz cała w skrócie: jest sobie magiczny medalion. Tyle, że nie bardzo wiadomo gdzie. Ten tekst to rozdział I, otwierający całą opowieść. Do czego posuną się nasi bohaterowie, by zdobyć cudowny artefakt?


**Opowiadanie inspirowane i dedykowane:**

**Dla Clio Księżycka w dniu urodzin, z podziękowaniem za zachętę i pokazanie mi świata Gwendala, Yozaka, Adalberta, Ravena i Beriesa. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Clio! Oby błogosławieństwo maou zawsze na tobie spoczywało, oby w kłopocie znalazł się jakiś niezawodny wynalazek Krwawej Anishiny, oby był w pobliżu jakiś wierny Konrad, oddany Gunter, namiętny Wolfram i niezawodny Gwendal. Oby Ci zawsze dobrze było!**

**Sto lat!**

**W POSZUKIWANIU MEDALIONU CUDÓW**

- Święty medalion mazoku. – Gunter pokazał zebranym dużą ilustrację w wielkiej księdze. Nad stołem obrad przetoczyło się pełne zadziwienia i zachwytu „oooooch!". Artefakt, namalowany przez iluminatora, miał długi, złoty łańcuch, zakończony zaokrąglonym, większym od reszty ogniwem, poniżej widać było jeszcze kawałek złota, a jeszcze poniżej – rozpościerała się blada, bezkształtna plama, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby bardzo pragnęła ukryć się gdzieś i zniknąć sprzed ludzkich oczu. Cóż, to się po części udało, plama bowiem przypadła na jednej ze sklejonych kart księgi, którą jedynie taki zapaleniec jak cesarski strateg mógł wertować dla przyjemności. Odkrył on także sekret, który od dawna spoczywał pod niepozornym kleksem: gdzieś daleko istniał magiczny przedmiot, z którym na pewno będzie do twarzy Jego Wysokości.

- Święty medalion mazoku – oznajmił z powagą Gunter – został ukryty w innym świecie.

Nikt z obecnych się nie zdziwił.

- Świetnie! – Yuuri nawet nie próbował ukryć entuzjazmu. – Nie byłem w domu całe wieki! Teraz zjadłbym nawet całą miskę curry mojej mamy! Ha! Pójdziemy i zdobędziemy magiczny medalion!

- Oto słowa godne mego oblubieńca! – Wolfram podniósł w górę pięść zaciśniętą w geście poparcia i szybko opuścił rękę, zażenowany. – Który, co prawda, jest strasznym mięczakiem, ale jakoś to znoszę.

- Nie nazywaj mnie mięczakiem! – obruszył się Yuuri. Greta chichotała spod stołu, oficjalnie nawet nie zaproszona na ważną naradę strategiczną, a za powszechnym, milczącym pozwoleniem wygodnie uczepiona gwendalowego płaszcza i ukryta pod obrusem. Konrad przyglądał się z rozrzewnieniem swojemu władcy. Ten niepohamowany entuzjazm był tylko jednym z powodów, które zjednywały maou miłość ludzi, ale dla Konrada liczył się każdy jeden z nich. Poza tym, Yuuri wyglądał tak uroczo i beztrosko z blaskiem zapału w oczach – a przy ciągle napiętej sytuacji wewnątrz kraju takie chwile były podwójnie cenne.

- Oczywiście – zgodził się spokojnie. – To będzie wspaniała wyprawa, a wasza wysokość zdobędzie kolejny klejnot do swojej korony.

- Koooonrad! – Yuuri nadąsał się jak dziecko. – I po co mnie tytułujesz? Przecież sam nadałeś mi imię!

Usta Konrada wygięły się w uśmiechu grzecznie i lekko, ale z jego spojrzenia promieniało ciepło mocniejsze od każdego maryoku.

- Oczywiście... Yuuri.

Gunter od dobrej już chwili chrząkał rozpaczliwie, usiłując zwrócić na siebie uwagę zebranych. Wolfram zajął się jednak odciąganiem swego oblubieńca od Konrada, Konrad – powstrzymywaniem brata od wyrwania władcy głowy z kołnierza, a Gwendal, z wzrokiem ponuro i nieżyczliwie wlepionym w środek stołu, obiema rękami żonglował pod stołem i podsuwał Grecie ciastka, pilnując, żeby dziewczynka nie zdarła mu wszystkich sznurów od munduru i nie pocięła sobie paluszków o sztylet. Jeden tylko Yozak, który zdołał wśliznąć się na naradę za plecami Anishiny i palił się do nowej przygody co najmniej tak, jak sam Yuri, nie odrywał wzroku od Guntera i Muraty.

- I co, i co? No mówże! Wasza wielmożność. Mów, co dalej! Wiemy, czego się spodziewać? Jeśli medalion, to w grę wchodzą jubilerzy! Damy! Bale! Suknie! Nie mam co na siebie włożyć!

Gunter spiorunował Yozaka wzrokiem.

- Twoje odzienie to nasz najmniejszy problem w tym momencie. Poza tym, skąd ci przyszły do głowy bale? Medaliony, złoto, klejnoty – takie rzeczy przechowywane są w skarbcach! I strzeżone przez smoki!

Tym razem zdołał przyciągnąć uwagę słuchaczy, a wręcz ich zadziwić.

- Pochi na pewno nigdy w życiu nie strzegł żadnego skarbca...? – Yozak podrapał się bezradnie w czubek nosa.

- I ty także! – naskoczył na niego Wolfram. – Patrz, jaki masz zgubny wpływ na ludzi, Yuuri! Nasz smok ma na imię Lisel! Lisel i tylko Lisel! Pochi, też coś.

- Uuuups! – Yozak wyszczerzył zęby w niedbałej imitacji skruchy. – Wybacz, wasza wielmożność!

- Pochi! Do czego to w ogóle podobne? Pochi! – oburzał się Wolfram.

- No wiesz! Świetnie do niego pasuje! – Yuuri wystąpił w obronie dawno nie widzianego ulubieńca. – Jest taki kochany i słodki, i puchaty, i...

- Lisel jest dorosłym, potężnym i dumnym smokiem! I nie powinieneś go tak nazywać! Słodki, phi! Smok nie powinien być słodki!

Gwendal poderwał głowę równie gwałtownie, co złowieszczo.

- Dlaczego? – spytał z cichą pretensją, po czym równie błyskawicznie schował twarz i rumieniec zawstydzenia pod długą grzywką. Wolfram leciutko się wzdrygnął.

- Emmmmm... Właściwie...

- Każdy ma prawo być słodki – przyszedł mu z pomocą Konrad, ukrywając uśmiech za mankietem munduru. – Ale to prawda, że Lisel von Pochi niezbyt pasuje do obrony skarbców...?

- Skąd te smoki i skarbce? – dopytywał się Yozak. – Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale to kłopotliwy interes... Ostatnim razem podarłem najlepsze pończochy!

Gunter poczerwieniał jak piwonia.

- To było tylko porównanie! – oświadczył, usiłując przybrać wyniosłą postawę. – Skarbce i smoki są równie prawdopodobne, co damy i bale, jeśli będziemy szukać tego medalionu!

- Żegnaj, pedicure... – westchnął teatralnie Yozak. Konrad pokręcił głową.

- Gunterze, obawiam się, że przesadziłeś z lekturą książek ze świata jego wysokości.

- No wiesz, Konradzie! – Gunter chwycił się za serce. – Pragnę jak najlepiej poznać świat, gdzie wychował się mój pan! Te książki przenoszą mnie w jego rodzinne strony! To cudowne! Wspaniałe!

- Ale w moim świecie nie ma smoków...? – bąknął Yuuri. Rozpromienione spojrzenie Guntera nic nie straciło na entuzjazmie.

- Mam ściśle opracowany kanon lektur, wedle takiego samego planu, jaki stworzyłem dla waszej wysokości w zakresie pism z Shin Makoku – pochwalił się, zadowolony. – Czytam opracowania antropologiczne, historyczne, podręczniki i fikcję.

- Ach... – jęknął słabo Yuuri. Za jego plecami Konrad uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Drogi Gunter stał się szczególnie popularny wśród służby, odkąd rozpoczął przygodę z działem „Różowa kolekcja z serduszkiem". Pożycza wszystkie tomy dziewczętom z kuchni.

- Gunter czyta Harlequiny...? – Yuuri nawet się szczególnie nie zdziwił samym tym faktem. Inne rzeczy były jednak zastanawiające. – Skąd bierzesz ten szajs? Przecież nie od mojej mamy?

Murata wyjrzał zza pleców stratega jak chochlik z pudełka.

- Pomogłem w zakupach...

- O, nie... – Yuuri złapał się rękami za głowę. – Gunter! I dziewczęta! I wszyscy! Dałeś im do czytania Harlequiny? Co oni sobie teraz pomyślą o naszym świecie?

- Ależ, wasza wysokość! To jest piękne! Wspaniałe! – Gunter wykonał galop dookoła stołu i przygarnął swego władcę do piersi. – Ludzie, Mazoku, w Shin Makoku, na Ziemi, wszyscy pragną miłości! Wszyscy mają takie same uczucia! Te książki jak nic innego pomogły mi zrozumieć, jak Wasza Wysokość wyrósł na tak wspaniałego, wyrozumiałego, pełnego empatii i zrozumienia dla innych władcę!

Yuuri zamrugał słabo.

- I uważasz, że to dzięki... Harlequinom?

- Niektóre są całkiem niezłe – stwierdził Wolfram ze znawstwem. – Kiedy już zostaniemy małżeństwem...

- Wolfram! – Maou zamachał w panice rękami. – Eee... Nasza córka słucha!

- O, właśnie – Wolfram pokiwał głową z pełną godności powagą. – Wkrótce trzeba ją będzie wprowadzić w twój świat. Gunter opracuje dla niej listę lektur. Musi wiedzieć, skąd pochodzi jej tatuś. A ta różowa seria, powiem ci, ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że można...

- WOLFRAM!

- To absolutnie niedopuszczalne! – Anishina zerwała się i uderzyła pięścią w stół. – Trzeba natychmiast to ukrócić! Te książki robią kobietom wodę z mózgu! A potem z tej wody jeszcze błoto, i wmawiają im, że trzeba z tego robić maseczkę! Te książki to czyste zło! To zaprzeczenie idei feminizmu! Już rozpoczęłam działania, aby oczyścić zamek z tej plagi! Nie myśl, Gunterze, że nie widziałam, jak przemycasz pod płaszczem kontynuację sagi Najsłodszego Grzechu Aniołów Ciemności! Ja, Anishina von Khrennikov poprzysięgłam, że wyplenię to zło! Dziewczęta chodzą całe rozanielone, całymi dniami bujają w obłokach, marzą tylko, że przybędzie piękny książę na białym koniu i porwie je do raju w siodle z funkcją masażu relaksacyjnego! Albo, co gorsza – Anishina aż się gotowała ze złości – za każdym rogiem wypatrują mrocznego, tajemniczego oblubieńca, o mrocznych włosach, mrocznym spojrzeniu i mrocznym sercu, czekającego tylko, aż jakaś niewinna leluja ocali go swą miłością z tej całej przeklętej pomroczności! Dość tego! Dość zatruwania kobiet takimi pomysłami! Precz z tą całą... Literaturą!

Mroczny we włosach i spojrzeniu, przyczajony za rogiem stołu Gwendal nie wyraził głośno, jak bardzo popiera Anishinę, nie musiał jednak – ci dwoje rozumieli się bezbłędnie również i bez słów. Płomienny gniew lady von Khrennikov i bezgłośna groźba Gwendela mocno wstrząsnęły Gunterem.

- Ależ, moi drodzy! – Objął się ramionami, jakby usiłował ochronić ukryte pod płaszczem perły literatury kobiecej. – Ja tylko... Ja zawsze...

- Wróćmy do tematu. – Konrad zlitował się nad przyjacielem i zaklaskał w dłonie, przyciągając uwagę obecnych. – Więc, święty medalion...

- Gweeeennie... – Greta wyjrzała spod stołu. – A co to jest harlekin?

W szafirowym spojrzeniu szlachcica zabłysła nieczęsta u niego panika.

- Nie teraz, Greto. Teraz mamy ważne sprawy do przedyskutowania. Gunter opowiada nam o świętym medalionie. Mówże, Gunterze! NO JUŻ!

- Ach, więc, jak już zacząłem... – zaczął Gunter po raz wtóry.

- Ale później mi powiesz? – marudziła Greta.

- Twoi ojcowie ci wyjaśnią. – Anishina schyliła się pod obrus i posłała dziewczynce promienny uśmiech. – Wszystko ci dokładnie wyjaśnią. A potem przyjdziesz do mnie i ja ci wytłumaczę, dlaczego wszystko im się pomyliło.

- Super! – ucieszyła się Greta i wróciła do wyplatania warkocza na sznurze od munduru Gwendala. A Gwendal nie podziękował głośno Anishinie. Ale przecież wcale nie musiał.

- Ha! – Zaśmiała się lekko, machnięciem ręki zbywając nie wypowiedziane na głos słowa. Za to Yuuri i Wolfram w odruchu lęku złapali się za ręce i zbili się w spłoszoną parę wyjątkowo nieudolnych wychowawczo rodziców.

- Aaaale...

- Porozmawiajmy o medalionie. – Murata Ken usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle i poprawił okulary. – Teraz już naprawdę poważnie.

- Po pierwsze... – Gunter po raz trzeci rozpoczął przemowę.

- Matka nie może się dowiedzieć, że wybieramy się na ziemię po klejnot – mruknął Gwendal spod grzywki. – Nie opędzilibyśmy się od niej.

Konrad wciągnął ze świstem powietrze – wizja Cheri rozpoczynającej własne polowanie na medalion uderzyła go jak obuchem.

- Zupełnie o tym nie pomyślałem – przyznał ze wstydem. – Musimy zachować absolutną tajemnicę!

- Spokojnie. – Wolfram zadarł brodę, zadowolony z siebie. – Powiem jej, że jedziemy tylko odwiedzić rodziców Yuuriego. Jako moi teściowie...

- Nie są twoimi teściami! – jęknął Yuuri. Konrad również jęknął.

- Wolfram! Przecież wtedy już się w ogóle od niej nie uwolnimy! Od tygodni marudzi, że chce poznać rodzinę swojego zięcia!

- Oj, oj... – Zafrasowany, władca Shin Makoku potarmosił czarną czuprynę. – To mamy kłopot... Nie będzie dobrze, jeśli Cheri-sama podprowadzi nam medalion sprzed nosa, zanim zdążymy go obejrzeć, co?

Gunter nie mógł znieść troski, jaka ukazała się na twarzy jego pana. Postąpił o krok naprzód, szukając w oczach władcy zachęty do okazania męstwa – jak zawsze, odnalazł tam inspirację do wielkich czynów.

- Ja się wszystkim zajmę, wasza wysokość! – zapewnił dzielnie.

- Zwiążesz ją i wyślesz łodzią do Shimaronu? – zaciekawił się Yozak.

- Mówisz o naszej matce! O byłej władczyni imperium! Lady Cecilie von Stromberg! – obruszył się Wolfram.

- To prawda. – Gwendal spojrzał karcąco na rudowłosego żołnierza. – Związać? Należałoby co najmniej skuć ją i ogłuszyć.

- Co prawda, to prawda – westchnął Yozak. – A na serio, co zrobisz, wasza wielmożność?

- Ja... – Gunter zawahał się i przełknął ślinę, zaraz jednak dzielnie podniósł głowę. – Ja pożyczę jej trylogię Przysięgi Mrocznego Przeznaczenia!

Anishina skrzywiła się przeraźliwie na sam dźwięk tytułu bestsellera, aktualnie najpopularniejszego w rejonach podkuchennych.

- To będzie... – przygryzła wargę, zniesmaczona – skuteczne – przyznała niechętnie.

- To pewne? – spytał krótko Gwendal. Anishina wzruszyła ramionami.

- Dacascos dopadł pierwszy tom któregoś dnia... Zaszył się z nim w stajni. Zanim Gizela go znalazła, znokautowała i odebrała mu książkę, był od trzech dni na liście dezerterów, był odwodniony, wygłodzony i miał siano w żołądku. Cheri-sama nie oderwie się od tych trocin przez tydzień. Tyle chyba wam wystarczy czasu?

- Przysięga Mrocznego Przeznaczenia to hit! – Wolfram pokiwał gorliwie głową. – Właściwie, mógłbym pożyczyć matce mój egzemplarz...

- Ja to zrobię! Dla jego wysokości zrobię wszystko! – Gunter bronił swego prawa do poświęcenia się dla maou.

- Dobrze, dobrze, wszystko jedno... – Yuri machnął ręką na mroczne przeznaczenie Cheri-sama. – To jak, idziemy? Przez świątynię?

- Ależ, wasza wysokość! – Gunter zamachał rękami. – Dlaczego wy mnie w ogóle nie słuchacie?

- Słuchamy przecież od początku? – zdziwił się Yuuri. – Jest święty medalion Mazoku i ja, jako Maou, mogę wyzwolić jego ukrytą moc. Więc fajnie byłoby go odnaleźć i zawiesić obok Morgifa. Tak by sobie razem dyndali, o.

- UuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUU! – Morgif zwinął mordę w trąbkę i dał wyraz swojej opinii o dyndaniu – nawet w towarzystwie innych magicznych artefaktów.

- Cicho tam – zgasił jego pretensje Yuuri. – Ciebie nie zabieramy. Mama na pewno chciałaby się tobą bawić. Więc, Gunterze? Coś jeszcze? Murata na pewno będzie wiedział, jak znaleźć medalion. Możemy iść choćby zaraz. I ty też powinieneś, naprawdę. Lepiej poznasz mój świat z doświadczenia, niż z romansów. Chociaż, kiedy ostatnim razem spuściliśmy cię z oka, wylądowałeś na rozkładówkach połowy amerykańskich miesięczników!

- To niestosowne, przyznaję, ale tamten epizod nadal napawa mnie dumą. – Gunter uśmiechnął się błogo. – W świecie waszej wysokości pojawiłem się bezradny jak dziecko, ale zdołałem się połączyć na nowo z waszą wysokością! – Chwycił swego pana w uścisk tak mocny, jakby nadal przeżywał tamto rozstanie.

- He ohę ohhyhaś... – wydyszał Yuuri.

- Ty mięczaku! Pozwalasz się obściskiwać innym? I pomyśleć, że niedługo nasza pierwsza rocznica! – Wolfram wyrwał oblubieńca Gunterowi i sam przygrzmocił mu w kark.

- Auuu! Kupię ci coś na ziemi... Peniuar...

- Peniuar? – zainteresował się Yozak. – Mnie też kupisz?

- Kupujesz mu bieliznę? – obraził się śmiertelnie Wolfram.

- Nieee kupuje... Ale mógłby! – rozmarzył się rudzielec.

- CISZA!

I cisza zapadła.

Oto, co może zdziałać jedno słowo wieszcza... Yuuri westchnął cicho. Cała ta sprawa z byciem maou była, oczywiście, imponująca, ale nawet do uzyskania posłuchu u swoich najbliższych zazwyczaj musiał używać magii, wodnych pocisków, niematerialnych smoków i miażdżących kazań. Murata zaś - nigdy nie wykrzesał z siebie ani odrobineczki maryoku na użytek publiczny, ale przy tych bardzo rzadkich okazjach, kiedy na czymś mu bardzo zależało, potrafił głosem i spojrzeniem wyrazić całą potęgę Pradawnego Mędrca.

- Panowie. – Murata spojrzał karcąco. – I panie. – Pokłonił się Anishinie i pomachał palcami pod obrusem. – Dość tych przekomarzanek, sprawa jest poważna.

- E tam, co to dla nas, jeden medalion? – Yuuri wzruszył ramionami. – Na pewno znowu będzie na dnie jeziora, albo w jakiejś dżungli. Bob będzie wiedział. Shori zaraz do niego zamailuje i będziemy wiedzieć.

- Shibuya. – Okulary Muraty zabłyszczały, zasłaniając zupełnie jego oczy. – Nie słuchasz mnie, Shibuya.

- No cooo?

- Medalion jest ukryty w innym świecie.

- Tę część słyszałem!

- Ale, wasza wysokość... – Gunter spojrzał niemal przepraszająco. – Ten inny świat...

Cisza.

- Taaak? – zapytał ostrożnie Yuuri.

- To nie tamten inny świat. To zupełnie inny świat. Inny od innego.

- Znaczy... – Maou spojrzał na Konrada, szukając ratunku. – Znaczy, że to nie...

Murata pokręcił głową ze współczuciem.

- Tym razem nie pójdziemy do twojej mamy na curry.

CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI

w rozdziale II opowieści – zapraszam!

jest wstawiony jako osobny tekst ze względu na kategoryzację


End file.
